La moto
by ILoveWeasleys
Summary: OneShot Sirius&Remus. Con los EXTASIS encima, a Sirius no se le ocurre otra que comprar una moto, y encima... ¡vuela! Conseguira Remus que no se le caiga el pelo del stress? Y como acabaran los nervios de Sirius? Todo dentro!


_**Buenas días por la mañana, lectores del mundo! He aquí mi primer Sirius&Remus, el cual llegó a mi mente… no se exactamente como llego, pero el caso es que llevo unos meses bastante enganchada a este genero en general (xD) y a esta pareja en particular, y me ha dao por escribir también por estos lares. Así que, porfaplís, estaría genial (y nunca pensé que diría estas palabras) que me criticarais! Jejeje, es que se me ilumino la bombilla con un songfic mas serio que este y necesito que sea perfecto!! Jejeje!! En fin, os doy la brasa abajo!! Ya sabéis, nada es mío, salvo el "don" de Sirius de conducir xDD **_

_**Nota Importante: Soy española, así que, cualquier duda americana con respecto al vocabulario será bienvenida y resuelta. Bueno, y también acepto dudas españolas, no creáis xD Kissesss!!!**_

**La moto**

_(Sirius Black & Remus Lupin)_

- Mooooooneyyyyyyyyy…

Un chico moreno sonriente entró en el dormitorio agitando un llavero con una única llave, y dando saltitos acompasados fue aproximándose a la cama más alejada de la puerta. En esa cama descansaba acostado de canto con un libro otro chico, castaño, que lo observaba con una ceja alzada y un ligero atisbo de sonrisa casi imperceptible.

- Mira lo que teeeeengooooo… -continuaba Sirius, agitando con más insistencia la llave, ahora en las narices de Remus- ¿Sabes lo que eeeees, pequeñuelooooo?

- Aunque no lo creas, mi capacidad de percepción llega mas allá de distinguir una cuchara de un tenedor, así que…

- ¡Ya sé que sabes lo que es! –dijo haciendo un movimiento de exasperación con la mano- Me refiero a que no sabes lo que es… que no sabes lo que… que esta llave no sabes lo que… eehh… ¡Bah! ¡Me pones de los nervios!

Remus sonrió ante el lío mental de Sirius y se acomodó disfrutando de la imagen del chico pensando las palabras precisas para no desvelar la sorpresa.

- Bueno, no importa… ¡¡Que me he comprado una moto!!

La sonrisa de Remus se fue a una velocidad preocupante, y Sirius lo notó.

- ¿No es… genial? –preguntó tanteando el terreno con una sonrisa vacilante.

Remus dejó el libro lentamente y se levantó de la cama aún mas lentamente, haciendo que Sirius se empequeñeciera con temor y le vacilara aun más la sonrisa. Con un pequeño gesto, mas rápido de lo que se estaba moviendo, hizo que el moreno se encogiera esperando una agresión del tipo "Colleja Evans-Lupin", la cual nunca llegó. Remus invitó a Sirius a sentarse en la cama, de manera que no le quedó opción ni manera de escapar.

- Sirius –éste tragó saliva: no le estaba gustando un pelo el tono ni el nombre usado- ¿Una… una moto? ¿De esas muggles con dos ruedas, que hacen un ruido del demonio y que andan a toda pastilla por las carreteras?

El rostro del moreno se relajó y soltó una carcajada que liberó la tensión de la situación.

- ¡No, claro que no! –Remus suspiró aliviado y sonrió- No, la que yo me compré es mágica, ¡vuela!

Nada más decir esto, Sirius se levantó de golpe y empezó a fabricar su propia película de lo que podrían hacer con la moto, y Remus se sentó tan lento como se había levantado, acariciándose las sienes con abatimiento.

- … y podremos ir de vacaciones al sur, que me dijeron de un pueblecito cerca de Southamptom que tiene buen ambiente. Y cuando acabemos el colegio iremos a visitar esas ruinas que me dijeras que tenias ganas de visitar, y…

- Sirius…

- … me dijo mi tío que hay unas concentraciones en Liverpool bestiales…

- Sirius…

- … y también…

- ¡¡Sirius, coño!!

El aludido se giró y se quedó viendo al castaño, que lo miraba a su vez con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

- ¿Sí… esto… cielo? –contestó a su llamada con cautela y cara inocente.

- No me vengas con cuentos ahora, Sirius –dijo Remus con una voz más brusca de lo normal-. No tienes el carné de conducir y no tienes ni pajolera idea de cómo se hace.

- Oh… ¿hace falta carné? –Remus rodó los ojos, y Sirius se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo-. Pero el paisano que me la vendió no me dijo nada de eso… ¡ah! ¡Me dio un manual!

Sirius empezó a buscar por los bolsillos de la túnica, sacando cosas de todo tipo que iba tirando en la cama, al lado de Remus: plumas rotas, dos tinteros de colores chillones, un petardo, el libro de transformaciones, unos calzoncillos de Superman, unos preservativos con sabor a…

- ¿Con sabor a chocolate? –preguntó Remus cogiéndolos y observándolos de cerca.

- Ah… mierda. Si, eran para esta noche, y eran una sorpresa… así que ya que me has fastidiado la sorpresa… -dijo Sirius acercándose, dispuesto a besarlo.

- No es el momento, precisamente –contestó esquivando con facilidad al moreno-. Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las motos, así que no…

- Pero Mooney… ya se que tienes un trauma infantil, pero por eso justamente…

- ¡No hables del peor momento de mi infancia así! Si aquel niño no me hubiera atropellado con ese enorme bicho mi vida habría sido muy diferente…

- Esto… Remus, cariño –apuntó Sirius con todo el tacto que podía-. Dos cositas… Uno, creo que el peor momento de tu infancia fue otro relacionado con un animalejo peludo y con mala leche –Remus le dirigió una mirada furibunda-, y dos… tu madre nos dijo a James y a mí hace un tiempo que lo que te atropelló fue un triciclo cuando tenías 4 años, y que te hizo una brecha en la frente.

El castaño se le quedó mirando y frunció el entrecejo. Su mente maquinaba cientos de excusas para no subir en la moto, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente convincente, por lo que decidió ganar tiempo.

- ¿Ah, si? Ole mi madre… ¿y que mas os contó?

- Que te chupas el dedo pulgar cuando duermes, pero yo eso ya lo sabía –contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Que eres muy vergonzoso (que engañada tienes a tu madre, ¿eh hombretón?) –se ganó una colleja por parte de Remus-, y que suerte que tenías de tener unos amigos como James y yo.

Remus observó como se inflaba su ego con el último comentario y sonrió de buena gana. Bueno, siempre podría aparecerse y dejar a Sirius con su cacharro zumbando por ahí.

- Venga, vamos a ver como funciona esa cosa con ruedas…

Sirius sonrió y se incorporó de un salto, no sin antes dar un suave beso a los labios del castaño y, riendo a carcajadas, lo arrastró a los jardines.

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o88o8o8o8

- A ver… -empezó Remus con el manual en la mano, sentado sobre la hierba, mientras Sirius estaba sobre su moto reluciente- Se acelera en la cosa esa de agarrarse de la derecha, y se cambia de marcha en la palanquita que está justo delante del chisme de agarrarse…

- Que bien te explicas –comentó Sirius observando donde señalaba el castaño y moviendo el manillar-. Esto no va, ¿seguro que estas mirando bien?

- Primero hay que encenderla, creo yo –contestó aguantando la risa-.

Haciendo muecas burlescas, Sirius introdujo la llave en la ranura y la giró, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Remus, accionó una palanca con el pie. Nada más hacerlo, un ruido estruendoso salió de la moto, haciendo que Sirius pegara un salto y se bajara de la máquina en una fracción se segundo.

- ¿Va a explotar? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándola con cautela-.

- No creo, Sirius… Es un ruido normal en una moto.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó de nuevo mirando alternativamente a Remus y a su moto-. Pues vaya cacharro… En fin, ¡vamos allá!

Se subió de nuevo, no sin recelo, y quitó el pie metálico, sujetándose en equilibrio con sus propios pies. Sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Remus, que se estaba poniendo histérico, giró la manilla y salio disparado hacia delante.

- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! ¡¡¡¡¡REEEEEEEMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!

- ¡¡SIRIUS, FRENAAAAA!!

- ¡¡¿Y ESO COMO DEMONIOS SE HACE?!!

- ¡¡EN LA PALANCA!! –gritaba Remus corriendo detrás de la moto- ¡¡NO, EN ESA NOOOOO!! ¡¡EN LA OTRA, PEDAZO DE ZOPENCOOOO!!

Sirius apretó la palanca de cambiar de marcha y aceleró aún más. La cara de horror del moreno solo podría ser equivalente a la de Remus, que corría a más no poder, gritando instrucciones a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡¡CUIDADO CON EL ARBOL!! ¡¡¡TIRA DEL MANILLAR HACIA ARRIBA Y VOLARÁS!!!

Sirius, pensando que no tenia nada que perder, ya que sino se estamparía contra el roble al que se acercaba peligrosamente, e hizo lo que Remus le gritaba. Segundos mas tarde, sobrevolaba el lago con los ojos cerrados, pero al notar que no chocaba con nada abrió uno y vio el profundo lago a solo 3 metros bajo el, por lo que con temor inclinó hacia arriba un poco mas el manillar para subir. Remus, en la orilla, se secaba el sudor de la frente y pasaba las páginas con urgencia para encontrar la manera de frenar la moto. Mientras, Sirius daba vueltas causando gritos de reproche de los alumnos que trataban de estudiar en los jardines.

- ¡¡¡Reeeeeeemuuuuuuuuuus, esto es la cañaaaaaa!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡SEÑOR BLACK!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Baja de ahí, AHORA MISMOOOOOO!!!!

- ¡¿Qué hay, profesora?!

- Señor Lupin, ¿cómo dejas que maneje una moto en Hogwarts? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall con la vena del cuello palpitando peligrosamente-.

- Esteeee… bueno, es que… no sabíamos que no estaba permitido, profesora…

- ¡No mientas, Lupin! –vociferó con ojos chispeantes, y se giró hacia Sirius- ¿¡¡Y USTED QUIERE BAJAR DE UNA VEZ!!?

- ¡Es que no sé, profeeeee!

Resoplando con furia, sacó la varita y apuntó a la moto, que se dirigió hacia ellos, bajando la velocidad. Sirius, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, se colocó el pelo, que estaba un poco disparado. Esa imagen, de Sirius sobre la moto acariciándose el pelo, a Remus se le antojó extremadamente sexy, y no pudo más que sonreír.

Sin embargo, la Bomba McGonagall estaba a punto de estallar, y con un grito ensordecedor rompió toda la magia del momento.

- ¡¡Black!! ¿Me puedes explicar que haces con esa moto por encima del lago? ¿Tienes permiso?

- ¿Permiso? ¿De Dumbledore? –preguntó a su vez con su mejor cara inocente-.

- No exactamente, aunque también –contestó alzando una ceja-. Me refiero al permiso de conducción.

- Ehh… bueno, digamos que… estoy trabajando en ello…

- ¡¿Pero como se te ocurre?! Señor Lupin, ¿y tu que clase de prefecto eres? –gritó dirigiéndose a Remus, que no contestó- Ahora mismo al despacho del director, ¡los dos!

Los dos chicos salieron casi corriendo hacia el castillo, sin creer la suerte que habían tenido para ser McGonagall, pero cuando llevaban unos pocos pasos…

- ¡Y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

- Oh, mierda, ¡me cago en la puta!

- ¡Black! –vociferó de nuevo la profesora- ¡Otros 10 puntos menos por usar ese vocabulario barriobajero!

Remus rió por lo bajo y continuaron la subida hacia el castillo.

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o88o8o8o8

- ¿Se puede, señor?

- Pasad, Remus, pasad… oh, ¿y James? –cuestionó alzando las cejas el director.

- Puesss… -Sirius miró a Remus, que se encogió de hombros- No lo sabemos, señor.

Dumbledore sonrió e invitó a pasar y sentarse a los dos chicos, que se pararon a pensar donde estaría James "ideas-brillantes-que-hacen-que-te-castiguen" Potter (N/A: ¬¬ ten amigos para esto… xD).

- Bien, supongo que no estaréis aquí para prestaros de ayuda al señor Filch, ¿no es cierto?

- Mmm, nnno… -contestó Sirius buscando las palabras exactas- Digamos que Minerva no tenía un buen día…

Sirius recibió un codazo nada disimulado en las costillas de parte de Remus, que lo miraba de reojo con furia. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Sirius, me temo que según tu criterio, la _profesora McGonagall_ nunca tiene buenos días, por lo que se ve en el reloj de arena de Gryffindor.

- Bueno, si, es otro punto de vista, totalmente cualificado, y además…

- ¡Sirius! –gritó por lo bajo (N/A: xD me entendéis, no? Eso de gritar en susurros, pues eso), y al director, con tono solemne- Lo que pasó es que mi compañero Sirius Black y yo estábamos en los jardines intentando comprender el funcionamiento de un aparato muggle hechizado parcialmente, cuando la profesora nos… aclaró que no estaba permitido utilizar dicho aparato en los terrenos del colegio, y nos mandó a visitarlo a usted, no sin antes restar 60 puntos a nuestra casa.

Sirius parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a mirar a Dumbledore y asentir con la cabeza, y el director se acomodó en la silla juntando las yemas de los dedos y contempló el rostro de Remus, que se mantenía serio.

- Perfecto don de la palabra, claramente heredado de tu madre, ¿verdad? –Remus asintió con modestia- Tan bien lo has explicado que por un momento he creído que no habíais transgredido ninguna norma… pero desgraciadamente solo ha sido por un momento.

Dumbledore sonrió discretamente al ver los rostros de sus alumnos, que soltaban aire y negaban con la cabeza.

- ¿Y bien, Sirius? ¿Cómo se te ocurre manejar una moto sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo?

- ¿Es la pregunta del día o que? –contestó frunciendo en ceño- No se, el señor que me la vendió me dio un manual y yo solo seguí las instrucciones…

- Pero en vez de leerlas primero y ponerlas en práctica después, dejaste a Remus en tierra gritando a lo loco lo que tenias que hacer…

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Sirius.

- Con esta ventanita… -contestó a su vez señalando el gran ventanal que tenía detrás, que, en efecto, iban a dar a los jardines.

- Bueno… -aceptó Remus con resignación- ¿Cuál es nuestro castigo?

- Por favor, no me diga que limpiar retretes, ni trofeos, ni ayudar a Filch, ni me quite puntos, ni hacer copias, ni ensayos interminables, ni ayudar a los elfos, ni ordenar el dormitorio, ni… -suplicaba Sirius contando con los dedos todos los castigos que tuvo que hacer.

- Sirius Black… ¡no me dejas elección ninguna! De todas formas, lo único que tenéis que hacer es ir a junto de Hagrid y que te enseñe a manejar la dichosa moto, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Nada mas? –preguntó con perplejidad Remus.

- No, nada más. Ahh, en mi juventud siempre quise ser un motero al más puro estilo americano… que lástima, que lástima… Podéis marcharos, hijos…

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o88o8o8o8

- Lo que no comprendo –decía Remus, caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid- es que pinto yo viendo como aprendes a andar en moto. Podría estar estudiando, los ÉXTASIS…

- Y lo que yo no comprendo –cortó Sirius al castaño- es por qué no te dedicas a defender a los asesinos muggles y esas cosas, ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Encorvados? ¿Ahuecados?

- Abogados, Sirius. Y mi falta de comprensión es más urgente que la tuya. A ver, ¿qué voy a hacer, cuidar que Fang no se cuelgue de tu moto e intente repoblar la tierra de híbridos perro-piloto?

- Es una idea –rió el moreno-. O también puedes observar el aumento de mi sex-appeal subido a la moto, lo cual es un espectáculo digno de I.V.A.

- ¿Perdón? –cuestionó Remus- IVA es un término muy muggle para que lo conozcas y que no tiene nada que ver con…

- Idolatración, Veneración y Adoración. IVA. Simple y conciso, mi pequeño Mooney.

- Ya. ¿Idolatración, dices? Creo que podría hacer negocio contigo, Padfoot… vendiéndote a la Real Academia de la Lengua Inglesa, estarán encantados de aniquilarte…

- Eres cruel, Remsie, excesivamente cruel…

Sirius y Remus llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que los recibió con una cálida sonrisa. La moto de Sirius estaba junto a la huerta de las calabazas, y justo al lado había un casco negro y reluciente.

- Hola, chicos –saludó Hagrid-, ¿Qué tal? ¿Preparados para una clase de las que ya no se dan?

- ¿Qué hay, Hagrid? –contestó Sirius- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no manejo perfectamente mi pequeña maquinilla?

- Hombre… yo diría que porque McGonagall me dijo que eres un peligro público aún mayor sobre ruedas… De cualquier manera, recuerda que tienes que llevar siempre casco. Como diría una gran artista, de la cual no recuerdo el nombre: "Ponte el cinturooooooón, proootege tu vida, tu seguridaaaaaad eeeees muy importaaaanteeee" –cantó Hagrid con voz aguda y moviendo las manos en plan reproche.

Sirius se puso muy colorado e hinchó los carrillos intentando que no le saliera el aire para no estallar en carcajadas, y se dio la vuelta para intentar calmarse. Remus, por su parte, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con hacerse mayor, por lo que optó por taparse la boca con una mano. Hagrid, ignorando el repentino ataque de risa, se giró hacia la moto y la llevó junto a los chicos. Con una facilidad asombrosa, cogió a Sirius y lo sentó en el aparato, y, sin avisar, cogió también a Remus y lo sentó justo detrás del moreno.

- Hagrid, ¿Qué…?

- Lo siento, Remus. Órdenes directas de McGonagall. Si no evitaste que Sirius lo hiciera sin tener ni idea, ahora tú lo sufrirás en tus carnes. Que sádica que es esta mujer cuando quiere…

- Pero Hagrid, ¿y si se me va la olla y se hace daño?

- Tranquilo, Sirius, que para eso estoy yo aquí. Y ahora, ¡acelera!

La moto, por voluntad propia, salió disparada hacia delante. Sirius se aferró con cara horrorizada al manillar, y se puso aún más nervioso al notar que Remus, tras unos segundos de vacilación, se agarró a el con una fuerza extraordinaria.

- Re-Remus, afloja un poco, que me va a salir el bazo por la oreja…

- Perdona…

De repente, la moto paró de golpe, y Sirius habría salido despedido hacia delante sino fuera porque Remus se había asegurado excesivamente de que no se iba a mover del sitio, por lo que el castaño sujetó a su amigo.

- ¡¡Lo siento, casi se me olvida!! –gritaba Hagrid corriendo hacia ellos con dos cascos- Ya sabéis, la seguridad…

- Eeeees muy importaaaaanteeeee… -canturreó Sirius por lo bajo-.

- Hagrid –dijo Remus intentando no reírse- ¿Cómo hiciste para que acelerara y parara de golpe?

- Si os hubieseis esmerado en leer el manual completo, os hubierais dado cuenta de que esta moto posee piloto automático. Así que no tienes que saber manejar al modo muggle, solamente tienes que decirle lo que quieres que haga…

Si la cara de Sirius se podía calificar de estúpida, la de Remus solo podría compararse a la de Crabbe con un problema de derivadas e integrales de 5º de carrera muggle. ¿Así que el maldito cacharro endemoniado funcionaba automáticamente? Y ellos haciendo el cafre por los jardines arriesgándose a romperse algo, o peor: caer en las redes de McGonagall La Quimera.

- Sirius… ¿te puedo matar?

- Solo si me dejas matar antes al tío de Dung… si ya me lo dijo James: "¡Nunca te fíes de un Fletcher!".

Con un suspiro resignado, Remus golpeo suavemente el hombro de Sirius y se bajó de la moto, pensando en como ignorar la cara de cachorro apaleado que le pondrá durante toda la tarde hasta que se rinda. Por supuesto, Remus no solía aguantar mucho pasando de Sirius, mas que nada porque se dedicaba a darle la tabarra hasta que no le quedaba otra que mirarlo si quería estudiar o leer, o lo que fuera que quisiera hacer.

El castaño se le quedó mirando mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo con una expresión extraña. Por una vez en la historia de Hogwarts, Hagrid se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, o por lo menos, se hacía una idea, por lo que, mirando la cara de Sirius, se le iluminó la bombilla.

- ¡¡Eh, Remus!! –el aludido se giró- ¿A dónde vas?

- A la torre –contestó secamente-.

- No me digas, y yo a un SPA que admite dragones como animales de compañía –dijo Hagrid socarronamente-. Pasa para aquí, que aún no llevas 10 minutos de castigo y ya te quieres escaquear… Vengaaaaaa, ¡¡no protestar!!

Remus frunció el entrecejo y volvió atrás, sin mirar al personaje que estaba encima de la moto, el cual ya había sacado esa expresión de… ¿preocupación? Y tenía la misma relajada de siempre.

- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo? Porque Sirius ya sabe como manejar y yo no pinto nada aquí.

- Te equivocas: Sirius aún no sabe manejar como debería. Por eso, te tendrás que quedar hasta que pilote perfectamente –sentenció tendiéndole uno de los cascos.

Segundos más tarde, ambos se encontraban de nuevo subidos en la moto, solo que la tensión era mucho más notable y Remus no estaba tan propenso a agarrarse a Sirius. Suavemente empezaron a avanzar, e iban aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente, pero Remus seguía sin agarrarse al moreno. Cada vez iban a mayor velocidad, y el licántropo seguía tercamente agarrado a la barrita minúscula que estaba detrás suyo. En consecuencia, Sirius estaba sudando la gota gorda, pendiente de si su compañero se movía lo más mínimamente para parar la moto de inmediato. Cuando la moto estaba prácticamente preparada para empezar a volar, el animago perdió la paciencia.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Remus! ¡¡Agárrate de una maldita vez, que me estás poniendo de los nervios!!

El aludido ignoró olímpicamente las palabras del moreno y siguió a su bola, sin asegurar su estancia encima de la moto. En eso, la moto frenó de golpe y un mosqueado Sirius se sacó el casco con furia, bajándose.

- Esta bien, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –cuestionó colocándose enfrente de Remus.

- Nada –contestó mirando hacia un punto inexacto del tejado del castillo.

- Ya, claro –masculló de mala gana-. Mira, perdona por hacerte perder tu bendito y sagrado tiempo, pero no es culpa mía que a Dumbledore se le vaya la pinza, ¿no?

- Claro que no.

- Entonces, ¿a que viene esa cara? –a Sirius empezaba a molestarle, más aún, la falta de colaboración cuando el castaño torció la boca por toda respuesta-.

Cogió aire profundamente y se pasó la mano por la cara, frotándola fuertemente, quizá buscando paciencia en los más recónditos sitios de su anatomía.

- Mira, olvidemos todo. Vete a la torre, si quieres. Yo te excuso con Hagrid y…

- ¡Ese es el puñetero problema! No todo es tan fácil como olvidar todo de un día para otro.

- ¿Ah? ¿Perdón? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido tanto por la repentina vuelta del don de la palabra de su amigo, como por las extrañas palabras, las cuales no entendió.

Remus suspiró y miró los ojos grises de Sirius, que derrochaban incomprensión.

- Pad… ¿Qué hay entre nosotros dos?

La cara de Sirius era un poema. ¿Que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Vale, desde hacía un tiempo su relación no estaba muy bien definida. Habían dejado de ser simplemente amigos, era evidente, pero… ¿en que punto se podía considerar? No estaba seguro. Y la sociedad tampoco daba mucho más de sí, teniendo en cuenta que ya había sido repudiado públicamente por su familia. Pero, ¿realmente necesitaban esa conversación? ¿No podían, simplemente, disfrutar del momento?

- No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio –obvió Remus, quizá intuyendo lo que se pasaba por la cabeza del moreno-. Pero tú y yo… bueno… ya sabes. Pero tu andas como si no pasara nada, hablando con esta, riendo con aquella, besándote con la de más allá… -viendo que Sirius seguía sin coger el concepto principal, prosiguió-. Yo no soy como una de esas a las que atiendes el tiempo justo para pasarlas por la piedra, Sirius. Espero que tengas claro ese punto.

- Clarísimo. Lo que no se es por qué dudas de esa tontería –contestó cruzándose de brazos.

- Para ti todo es juego. Ni siquiera a tres semanas de los ÉXTASIS eres capaz de valorar lo que es un día perdido como ha sido hoy –dijo Remus en un tono duro, y mirándolo lo más fríamente que podía-. No puedo evitar preguntarme si lo que dices sentir es cierto o un simple pasatiempo.

- ¡Bueno! –gritó Sirius exasperado, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me declare en medio del comedor en hora punta?

Remus, que no se encontraba en su mejor momento perceptivo, creyó haber encontrado una nota de ironía en las palabras de Sirius, por lo que, con toda la indignación y enfado del mundo, se fue colina arriba hacia el castillo, dejando al moreno casi tirándose de los pelos.

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o88o8o8o8

Había conseguido dedicar 3 horas a pociones. No era gran cosa, pero por lo menos se había quitado de en medio las pociones de cambio físico/psicológico, que eran las que mas difícil se le hacían. Lo malo es que estar 3 horas estudiando sin descanso incrementaba considerablemente la cantidad de alimento que su cuerpo pedía, y a esas horas era cuanta más afluencia estudiantil había, por lo que la comida, más bien, escaseaba. Con una fugaz mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, divisó a James y Lily, cenando cívicamente.

- ¿Y Padfoot? –preguntó James por todo saludo- ¿No estaba contigo?

- La última vez que lo vi quedaba junto Hagrid aprendiendo a conducir su moto nueva –contestó indiferentemente-.

Lily y James cruzaron una mirada preocupada: por solidaridad, un merodeador nunca abandona a otro a su suerte en un castigo. La pelirroja decidió sonsacar, a base de sutiles comentarios, que había pasado exactamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el animal de Sirius esta vez? –bueno, quizás la sutileza no era su punto fuerte-.

Remus hizo un movimiento con la mano de despreocupación, que pasaría por válido si no hubiera soltado un suspiro cansado al ver la fuente llena de patas y alas de pollo. Involuntariamente, se quedó mirando fijamente dicha comida, de un exquisito color marrón claro.

- ¿Sabes, Mooney? –comentó James- Por mucho que observes el pollo no va a ir volando al plato, y yo lo cogería, que están a punto de venir los postres.

- Por cierto, Remus –dijo Lily, no se sabía exactamente si acordándose de golpe o solo cambiando de tema muy bruscamente-. La profesora Vector nos va a poner unas clases especiales de repaso, para practicar los problemas del último trimestre. Ya sabes que… ¡cielos!

El motivo de la interrupción se veía venir empujando a todo aquel que osara ponerse en su camino, con paso seguro y ceño fruncido, como si Snape le hubiera devuelto una de las bromas Made in MerodeadorLand.

- Apártate, Kindle, por favor –dijo a una rubia de 6º de Gryffindor, que pedía un poco de atención por parte del animago.

- Siriiii, hoy no me hiciste caso en todo el díaaaa…

- ¡Que te apartes, he dicho!

Todo el comedor tenía la vista puesta en Sirius Black, que continuaba caminando por el camino entre las dos mesas, esquivando chicas desquiciadas. Incluso McGonagall se había levantado de su asiento, creyendo que el motivo de los aires de Sirius era enfado con Slytherins.

- ¿Tanto te ofendía y te indignaba? ¡Pues vas a ver! –le espetó a un sorprendido Remus de manera brusca, y dirigiéndose al chico de 4º sentado al lado del castaño-. Perdona, ¿me cedes tu sitio 2 minutos? Gracias.

Dicho esto, se subió al sitio libre que le había dejado su compañero de 4º, llamando aún más la atención del Comedor.

- ¡Solo quería dar una noticia a todo el colegio! –ignoraba olímpicamente los tirones que Remus le daba en la túnica- Para quieto, por Dios, que me pones de los nervios. ¡Bueno, compañeros, profesores, lo que estaba diciendo… es que estoy enamorado!

Las chicas cogieron aire extasiadas, esperando ser ellas las afortunadas, mientras Remus desistió en intentar bajarlo y ahora se tapaba la cara con las manos, como si no fuera con el. James, por otro lado, miraba con rencor a su amigo: ¡La de broncas que tuviera que tragar escuchando lo horriblemente cursi que era con Lily! Y ahora el iba y lo superaba… Bueno, no. Ya había hecho una declaración por el estilo en 3º. Todavía tenía aboyada la cabeza de los golpes que su encantadora pelirroja le había propinado…

El comedor murmuraba. El nombramiento de la elegida se hacía esperar. Una expectación digna de los partidos de Quidditch se cernía sobre el Comedor.

- Es una persona que conozco desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, y de la que soy amigo desde el primer 1 de Septiembre. Ya que ha llegado a dudar de si era cierto o no, aquí estoy haciendo el ridículo delante de cientos de personas, para deciros que me he enamorado de mi compañero, aquí encogido, Remus Lupin. Y, ya que estamos, que amo a Remus Lupin. Y que además… ¡Ouch!

James lo había obligado a sentarse, con la ayuda de una colleja Evans, para evitar que Remus sacara humo por las orejas, ya que la coloración facial del licántropo era digna de insolación grave.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ligeramente molesto- Ahora que me había lanzado…

- Por eso, precisamente –contestó Lily-. Mira que eres notas, ¿eh? ¿No sabes hacer estas cosas en la intimidad?

- Hablando de intimidad, querida pelirrojita, vámonos.

Pero después de unos segundos, la estancia en el comedor era insoportable para los dos. Cabezas y más cabezas observándolos, cuchicheando, riéndose,…

- Eh… ¿nos vamos también? –preguntó inseguro Sirius-.

- Va a ser mejor…

A lo largo del camino de la mesa a la puerta, en el cual no establecieron ningún tipo de contacto, los acompañó el mayor silencio jamás _"oído". _

No hablaron en todo el camino y, cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ésta los miraba con perspicacia mientras les dejaba pasar. En la Sala Común había pocos alumnos, y no mostraron mayor interés del normal por los recién llegados. Los sillones que estaban enfrente de la chimenea se encontraban vacíos: tenían la firma Merodeadora y una ley no escrita decía que eran, de alguna manera, propiedad de los chicos de dicho grupo. Casi involuntariamente, se aproximaron a esos sillones y se sentaron cada uno en el suyo habitual. Tras un par de minutos de silencio (más aún), dos niñas de 3º entraron corriendo y se juntaron con un grupito de su mismo curso, cuchicheando emocionadas. Unos 10 segundos mas tarde, la zona de las recién llegadas miraban a los dos merodeadores con curiosidad, admiración, reproche, sorpresa o todo junto. Remus suspiró.

- No tenías por que haberlo hecho –comentó con pesar-. Ahora todo el colegio lo sabe.

- ¿Y que? –preguntó más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido.

- ¿No te importa? –cuestionó a su vez, sorprendido- Mañana tus fans te reclamaran a gritos, lloros y pataletas que prefieras a un chico antes que a todas ellas a la vez. Todos los tíos que te admiran se burlarán. ¿No te importa?

- No –dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia-. Con un poco de suerte hasta me dejan en paz de una vez. ¿No ves que ahora no viene nadie a interrumpirnos sin pensar en si molestan o no?

Remus asintió y se quedó mirando fijamente la chimenea apagada. El silencio volvió a apoderarse de los chicos, y a Sirius empezaba a fastidiarle esa falta de comunicación. Haciendo gala de toda su paciencia, esperó a que el castaño comentara algo, pero la espera fue en vano. Tras 15 minutos en el mismo plan, los nervios del animago se crispaban cada vez más, ayudando en esa labor la gente que entraba en la Sala Común y se dedicaba a mirarlos y cuchichear. Decididamente, Sirius no podía aguantar más.

- Mooney, por favor, di algo, que me pones…

- ¿… de los nervios? –adivinó el licántropo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Exacto –contestó sonriendo a su vez-. Yo lo hice con la mejor intención, y te juro…

- Ya, Padfoot, ya lo sé. Te agradezco mucho que… ¿Qué pasa?

Una chica de 5º se había acercado a ellos y golpeaba insistentemente el hombro de Remus, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? –cuestionó arrugando aún más la frente- Se supone que íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade el fin de semana que viene.

- ¿En serio? –se extrañó, intentando recordar, mientras Sirius se acomodaba en el asiento sonriendo- No lo recuerdo… ¿Seguro que era yo?

- ¿Pero por quién me tomas, Remus Juniposio Lucatio Lupin?

Remus se sorprendió del nombre tan extraño que la chica rubia le decía. Ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba, ¿Cómo iba a salir con ella? Entonces miró al sillón contiguo, en el que Sirius estaba debajo de un cojín llorando de risa, que al ver que el castaño lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y repentina comprensión, comenzó a carcajear en voz alta y muy estruendosamente. Mirando de reojo con reproche al moreno, pidió disculpas a la chica rubia, y, nada más se fue, le mandó un cojinazo que le dio en el medio de la cara.

- Au… Perdona, pero no lo pude evitar… -continuaba riéndose a mandíbula batiente, aunque súbitamente se puso serio de nuevo-. Será mejor que vayamos a la habitación si queremos tener una conversación decente, ¿no crees?

- Sí –asintió levantándose a la vez que Sirius-. Aunque debemos mirar primero si la habitación está ocupada. Ya sabes, James no especificó donde iba a intimar con Lily…

Pero en la habitación solo estaba Peter, que al verlos entrar los miró con recelo y algo de miedo, farfulló algo que no lograron descifrar y salió corriendo del dormitorio, dando un portazo al salir.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? –preguntó Remus viendo por donde salio su amigo-.

- ¿Crees que no lo sabía y se acaba de enterar? Sería capaz… Aisss, que poco avispado nos salió Wormtail…

Se miraron dos segundos, medio sonriendo. Y Remus no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarlo. Todavía no podía creer del todo que hiciera el ridículo delante de todo el colegio, como si de una película mala de amor juvenil se tratara. Sirius, sorprendido, se relajó en el abrazo: había llegado a pensar que había metido la pata con su actuación. Tras unos instantes, se separaron lo suficiente para verse, pero no tanto como para no percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro.

- Perdona mi arrebato de compromiso de esta tarde… -se excusó Remus medio azorado- No tenía porqué ponerme así, pero entre los exámenes, la luna llena, la moto…

- Bah, ahora ya es igual –rió Sirius-, no creo que tengamos problemas de celos… Bueno, a lo mejor David Jones, de Ravenclaw… no se yo, ¿eh? Pero creo que le haces tilín…

- Pues lo siento por el, pero es que hay otro por aquí que me hace "tolón", así que…

Se inclinó sobre el moreno (y es que si Sirius era alto, Remus lo era un poco más) y, tras rozar suavemente su nariz con la de él unos segundos, lo besó. Demasiado suave, demasiado lento y demasiado breve para el gusto del animago, por lo que en cuanto dejó de sentirlo se abalanzó sobre Remus con tanta fuerza que tropezaron y cayeron al suelo, eso sí: sin despegarse. Quejándose un poco, Remus hizo que rodaran y se acomodó apresando a Sirius entre él mismo y el suelo, sin dejar de besarse. Aunque el licántropo pronto se cansó de saborear los labios de su compañero, y tras acariciar sus lenguas un rato más, Remus se apartó ligeramente para besar su mejilla, la mandíbula y, finalmente, atacar sin piedad el cuello de Sirius, al cual se le escapó un suspiro que se asemejaba más a un gemido que a lo que propiamente era.

- Lo siento, me he dejado la… ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!! ¡¡¿Qué hacéis?!! –preguntó Peter a gritos, petrificado y con una expresión de horror en la cara.

- ¿Te tenemos que hacer un dibujito para que lo entiendas? –cuestionó Sirius a su vez, con un tono más que evidente de fastidio, sin dejar a Remus incorporarse-. Por favor, si no te importa, ahora estamos un poquito ocupados…

La puerta se cerró casi antes de que Sirius acabara de hablar, y el castaño se levantó, llevando consigo al chico, que se resistía y hacía pucheros. Sobra decir que estos cesaron en cuanto descifró el motivo… ¿no es más cómoda una cama que el propio suelo? Caricias… los zapatos volaron… susurros… la corbata en la lámpara colgada… besos… botones esparcidos por el suelo… Pararon unos segundos y los ojos de Sirius emanaron un brillo de malignidad muy propio de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sonriendo Remus, mientras acariciaba los mechones morenos que se le escapaban entre los dedos-.

- Es que se me ha ocurrido que podíamos hacer algo nuevo que he aprendido… -contestó haciéndose el interesante sonriendo a su vez-.

- ¿Ah, si? –rió el castaño- Bueno, si merece la pena… ¡venga, hagámoslo! ¿De qué se trata?

Con una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa divertida que amenazaba con convertirse en carcajada, Sirius se incorporó de golpe y, de rodillas en la cama, dijo con entusiasmo:

- ¡Bien! ¡¡Vamos a dar una vuelta en la moto!!

Mirada de incredulidad por parte de Remus, que alzó una ceja como si se estuviera burlando de el. Sirius, por su parte, seguía con la electricidad que tiene un niño pequeño en Nochebuena, convencido de que su idea era fantástica para el momento. Con un rugido exasperado, el castaño tiró de su compañero y, con un ágil movimiento, cerró las cortinas de la cama.

Lo último dicho no censurable fue por parte de Remus, con un tono un tanto peligroso:

- Te vas ahora a pasear con la moto y verás por donde te meto el tubo de escape, cariño…

_**FINITE INCANTANTEM!!!!**_

_**Bueno, gente, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi me gustó xD Que encantadores son nuestros queridos Lunático y Canuto, verdad? He puesto los nombres en inglés, porque de tanto leer ahora me suenan mejor **_

_**En fins, esta historia la fui escribiendo sobre la marcha. Un día se me encendió la bombilla, haciendo una lista sobre las ideas que se me acumulaban, y pensé "Oh, y como consiguió Sirius la moto!!??" O sea, que al principio tenía intención de orientarlo más hacia por qué compró la moto, como aprendió a usarla, intentar fardar de ella delante de Remus y que le saliera mal… lo típico xD pero una cosa llevo a la otra y ale, me quedó un poquito romanticona la historia, pero poco.**_

_**La aparición de James y Lily… corta, si, pero no pude evitar ponerlos dos segundos, me caen tan bien! Ya tengo una idea merodeadora y de capítulos cortitos, pero que tengo que explotar bien…**_

_**Y bueno, hay 6133 palabras de historia, que no está muy mal, no? **_

_**Ah! La canción que canta Hagrid xD salió en los castings de la versión española de Factor X y fue pa descojonarse (si, lo admito, tengo la versión reggaeton en el movil) y la chica estaba un poquito trastornada!! Si no lo visteis (cosa que dudo, porque tuvo que salir en los "Zapping" de todo el mundo!!) lo hay completo en Youtube, podeís buscarlo por "Ponte el cinturón factor x" y ya os aparece, aunque supongo que ya habra mil versiones xDD **_

_**Y creo que nada más… solo pediros un review, que no tenga que hacer campaña electoral, porfaplís!! **_

_**Dedicatoria? Hum… no tenía pensao, pero bueno… vistos los últimos acontecimientos…**_

_**A mi Cervatilla, que me ha sacao en su fic y he pensao "Juer, que maja soy y que bien me caigo…", y la verdad me ha hecho mucha ilusión hacer un cameo para subirle la moral a un personaje tan monisimo y tan bueno como Matt… por cierto, Sirius nos oyó ahí en el tema? Porque como le de morriña… mira que sino fuera un cuadro podia hacer un apaño, pero asín no se puede! xD Petons, hermosa!!!!**_

_**A mi Mica Redfield, que ¡¡¡POR FIN!!! Ha llegao a buen puerto con el Alvariño, y ya puestos, a Alvaro tambien, que es más salao que las pesetas, leñe! Viva Sevilla! Weeeele!! Y que me alegro mucho de que arrancarais de una vez por todas!! Ya dije, cuando haya boda avisame, ¿eh? Que hay que hacer una despedida en condiciones!! xDDD Un besazo, bostera loka!!**_

_**Y a Jack Sparrow por estar tan bueno, ser tan pirata, tener corazón, solo besar a Elizabeth una vez (ay que repartir, que no llega Jack para todo el mundo!), gustarle el ron, cantar la misma canción y que no se aburra, cumplir al dedillo la más antigua y noble tradición pirata, salir airoso de cualquier situación, controlar el lenguaje existente y por inventar (ejemplo: "abobinación" o "enormérrima" xD), estar tan moreno, conservar las rastas como si acabara de salir de la peluquería, saber biología (nuestras amigas las sepias), tener tantas personalidades como Jacks había en el Reino de Davy Jones (visteis el vergonzoso que se acercaba a la cabra? Que mono! O el Jack gallina, el inseguro el que decia "eso!", y el Capitán! xD), y un largo etc que se pdría alargar hasta mañana, y no es plan. Jack es lo mejor que Disney ha inventado y hay rumores de que habrá otras 3!!! (Mica, como sea mentira te mato xD)**_

_**Bueno, me he enrollao, pa no variar, pero esque Jack me puede (cuidao, que no Johnny, eh? Aunque es un actorazo de Oscar, y en Eduardo Manostijeras y Charlie y la fábrica de Chocololate estuvo perfecto!!! Pero Sparrow… aaahh…) PORFIS, UN REVIEW, O SIGO HABLANDO DE JACK!!!!!!! (y tengo una lista de las frases y conversaciones de Piratas3, asi que no me tenteis de poner las conversaciones con su angel y su demonio…)**_

_**Un beso a todo el mundo que lo quiera, y el que no lo quiera que lo done, que el mundo esta falto de cariño!!!! Y recordad dos cosas… 1º Arrasa con lo que veas… (completalo en el review xDD) y 2º Ponte el cinturóoooon, prooootege tu viiiiiida, tu seguridaaaaaad eeeeeees muy importaaante!! Hacedme caso, por dios!!!**_

_**Hoist the Colours yTravesura Realizada!!!!!!!**_


End file.
